dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cerely
Cerely (ジュリエンヌ sereruri) is the third (and current main protagonist of the Xenoverse Chronicles, (following Ace and Damian respectively.) She is a female saiyan who was adopted by a simple suberbian family on Earth after she was discovered among the wreckage of a spaceship as an infant. Cerely's ultimate goal is to find her adoptive older brother: Taks, a respected member of the Time Patrol who mysteriously disappeared when Cerley was young. She later joined the Time Patrol herself in memory of her older brother. appearance Cerely is a rather attractive young woman with light, fair skin, ocean blue eyes, shoulder-length black hair, and a tail (much like any saiyan) She normally wears a blue tank top, yellow short shorts, yellow wristbands and black boots. personality history techniques non-combative techniques *'Fight' Cerely possesses the ability to fly *'Ki Control' Cerely can control the energy known as ki. combative techniques *'Ki blast' Cerely can fire blasts of ki form her hands, either one at a time, or, fire them in succession for massive damage. *'Super human speed' Cerely can move at speeds that cannot be tracked by the naked human eye alone. signature techniques *'Tyrant Lancer' Cerely charges her right hand with ki, lunges forward, and fires a ki wave the blasts enemies backwards. *'Kamehameha' Cerely can fire a Kamehameha wave, which she can turn into a wild burst of energy by poring in more ki. *'Focus Flash' Cerely throws a large ball of energy at her opponent, and follows it up with a barrage of ki blasts. This move is slow, but does massive damage if it hits an opponent successfully. *'Ki Barrier' Cerely can form a barrier of ki around herself to protect her form both physical and ki based attacks. However, performing this technique consumes a large amount of energy, so it is best used sparingly. *'Spirit Bomb' Cerely gathers the energy of all living things, forming it into a gigantic, devastatingly powerful ball of energy. *'Saiyan Spirit' Cerely charges her fist with energy and delivers a devastating punch to her opponent. She then follows this up with a large wave of ki fired from her right hand. Cerely_attack_1.jpg|tyrant lancer Cerely_attack_2.jpg|tyrant lancer ki wave Cerely_attack_3.jpg|kamehameha Cerely_attack_4.jpg|burst kamehameha Cerely_attack_5.jpg|focus flash Cerely_attack_6.jpg|focus flash ki blast barrage Cerely_attack_7.jpg|ki barrier Cerely_attack_8.jpg|spirit bomb Cerely_attack_9.jpg|saiyan spirit punch Cerely_attack_10.jpg|saiyan spirit ki blast transformations *'Super Saiyan' Cerely possesses the ability to become a super saiyan, which increases her overall attack strength. *'Super Saiyan 2' Cerely can transcend the limits of super saiyan and become a super saiyan 2, which grants her greater ki control and boosts her attack strength even further. *'Super Saiyan 3' Cerely can go even further beyond and ascend to the level of super saiyan 3, which grants an tremendous boost in power, but, severely drains her stamina. As such, she prefers no to use this form all that often. *'Great Ape' Like all saiyans with tails, if Cerely gazes at a full moon, she will transform into a Great Ape, and lose all cense of rationality and self-control, becoming a wild, rampaging beast. Cerely_transformation_1.jpg|Cerely as a super saiyan Cerely_transformation_2.jpg|Cerely as a super saiyan 2 Cerely_transformation_3.jpg|Cerely as a super saiyan 3 Cerely_transformation_4.jpg|Cerely as a great ape appearances in other media video games Cerely appears as a playable character in the following video games. *'Xenoverse Chronicles: Warriors of time' *'Xenoverse Chronicles: Warriors of time 2' *'Xenoverse Chronicles: Warriors of time 3' *'Xenoverse Chronicles: Crono-Card Battle' *'Xenoverse Chronicles: Hero Coliseum Clash' *'Xenoverse Chronicles: Infinite Defenders' *'Xenoverse Chronicles: Infinete Defenders 2' trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters